Quand le rideau tombe
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: Songfic, mais avec une majorité de texte. Severus Rogue rentre à Poudlard après une de ces nombreuses nuits passées avec les Mangemorts. Et il réfléchit. Il pense à ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il est, pour lui comme pour les autres.


**Quand le rideau tombe**

_Ils se prosternent  
Et tu planes sur les sommets  
Mais quand le rideau tombe…_

Je referme la porte noire derrière moi. Je sens mes cheveux mouillés s'égoutter sur mes vêtements et sur le sol. Peu importe. Je nettoierai demain, pas ce soir. Je laisse mon masque tomber à terre, et je détache ma bure noire. Tout est noir ici. Pas que cela me dérange, au contraire, j'aime le noir. Cela me fait oublier. Je traîne les pieds plus que je ne les soulève jusqu'à mon salon. Je ne prends pas même la peine d'allumer des bougies. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte. Je ferme les yeux, espérant ne plus avoir à les rouvrir, mais je sais que bientôt, je devrai me lever à nouveau, et marcher, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si tout cela ne m'importait pas. Je n'entends pas la pluie battant contre les fenêtres de la pièce. Ils n'y a qu'eux qui viennent troubler mon repos.

_Leurs cris obscènes  
Résonnent comme tes vanités  
Mais quand le rideau tombe…_

Ils croient tous que j'y suis indifférent. Ils pensent que tuer ne m'affecte pas. Mais ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai dû faire cette nuit pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de mon maître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'appelle toujours ainsi. Peut-être parce qu'une partie, au plus profond de mon être, éprouve encore de l'admiration pour lui. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je le hais. Je les hais tous. Personne ne peut me comprendre. Ils ne sauront pas ce que j'ai dû accomplir pour la lumière.

_Toutes les gloires sont vaines  
Elles ne mettent personne au monde_

Certains diront que j'ai une certaine immunité. Peu importe le camp triomphant, je saurai encore m'introduire en son sein. Je devrai me réjouir de ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ça ne fait qu'assombrir mes pensées et sentiments ?

Cette nuit, j'ai pillé, tué, torturé, menti.

Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, tant que je rapporte des renseignements.

_Quand le rideau tombe  
Tu retournes avec tes ombres  
Elles te sont fidèles  
Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle_

Même les Mangemorts n'ont que peu confiance en moi. Seules mes capacités de Maître des Potions et de duelliste endurci me permettent de ne pas tomber.

Quand j'ai perdu mon masque, cette nuit, durant la bataille, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur d'être reconnu. Je me suis senti nu. Lorsque je mets ce morceau de ferraille sur mon visage, je ne suis plus Severus Rogue. Je suis un être abominable et sans cœur, qui n'hésite pas à tuer un bambin sans défense dans les bras de sa mère qu'il vient de torturer à mort. Je n'hésite pas à tuer, lentement et douloureusement, toute une famille devant les yeux de leurs enfants, avant leur permettre de rejoindre leurs proches.

Je me déteste pour ça.

_Quand le rideau tombe  
Et que les décors s'effondrent  
Tu implores le ciel  
Dieu que la gloire est cruelle_

Tout cela je l'ai fais pour elle. Elle, qui m'avait redonné quelques peu de joie de vivre pendant ma pauvre enfance. Enfance que j'ai passé entre les pleurs de ma mère et les poings de mon père. Enfance où chaque jour j'ai prié pour être oublié. Être oublié de ce monde et ne plus avoir à me relever après un battement de l'homme qui m'a malheureusement donné la vie. Elle a éclairé mon monde, et m'a donné une raison de me battre.

Lily.

_Tu meurs avec elle_

Je voudrais mourir, et être avec elle.

Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ils ne me font pas confiance. Ils ne croient pas que je sois repenti. Je ne suis pas sûr de ma loyauté.

_Ils t'ont damné  
Ils t'ont jeté sur les braises  
Mais quand le bateau sombre…_

Dans quelques minutes, je devrai _les_ rejoindre. Eux. Eux qui disent se battre pour la lumière et la paix entre les moldus et les sorciers. Je ne suis qu'un étranger. Je leur fais part de mes informations capitales, qu'ils acceptent avec dégoût pour moi, et quelques fois, quand je suis d'humeur moins sombre, je raisonne avec eux.

Mais je ne quitterai pas la maison sans des railleries. Des railleries sur ce que j'étais, sur ce que je suis, que je prétend être ou que je serai.

_Tout s'est envolé_

_Quand toutes les clameurs se taisent_

Enfin, le silence se fait dans ma tête qui ne va pas tarder à exploser. Un frisson parcourt mon corps, en même temps que de la sueur dégouline de mon front. Je suis malade. Et pas que physiquement. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à me soigner, et me laisser mourir à petit feu. Mais je lui ai promis. Je ne mourrai que lorsque cette guerre sera terminée, que ce satané et incapable gamin aura accompli son œuvre.

_Quand le rideau tombe  
Tu retournes avec les ombres  
Elles te sont fidèles  
Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle_

Je mets ma main dans la poche de ma veste noire, sentant le toucher réconfortant de ma baguette. Je la sors et la fais doucement glisser entre mes doigts. Ma baguette faite d'ébène. Noire, comme mon cœur.

Je dois arrêter. Chasser toutes ces pensées sombres de mon esprit tout aussi obscur. Ce n'est pas en restant ici, assis, que je vais faire changer les choses. D'un coup de baguette, je rallume le feu pour une raison que j'ignore. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière. Je n'en veux pas. Je ne la mérite pas.

_Quand le rideau tombe_  
_Tu retournes avec tes ombres_  
_Elles te sont fidèles_  
_Dieu comme la gloire est mortelle_

Il est l'heure. Il est l'heure de mon rapport avec le directeur. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire. La vérité. Oui, mais quelle vérité ? Une vérité complète ou partielle ? Une vérité qui décrit fidèlement ce s'est passé ce soir. Non. Une qui résume. J'ai trop honte de tout lui dire. J'ai trop honte de moi. Je me hais.

Je me lève rapidement, faisant voltiger ma cape noire. J'essaye au mieux de garder un visage inexpressif. Je sais que je peux passer par la voie de cheminette, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je veux marcher. Marcher pour oublier. Pour oublier qui je suis et ce que j'ai fais, ce que je fais, ce que je prétends faire et ce que je ferai. Je referme la porte noire derrière moi.

_Tu meurs avec elle_


End file.
